1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and more particularly to a connector, the housing of which holds a core made of resin and accommodating an insert-molded terminal so as to prevent the terminal from being shaken and removed from the housing and in addition, reduce the length of the housing in a terminal-inserting direction.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Art example of a conventional connector of this kind disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 64-7777 is described below with reference to FIG. 24. A lance 3 comprising an elastic arm 3a and a locking projection 3b formed at the leading end of the elastic arm 3a is provided in an accommodating chamber 2 of a housing 1. The lance 3 locks a terminal 4 in the accommodating chamber 2.
In the above-described connector, when the terminal 4 is inserted into the accommodating chamber 2 from the rear side thereof as shown by an arrow (A) of FIG. 24, the elastic arm 3a is elastically flexed by the terminal 4. When the terminal 4 has been moved further into the accommodating chamber 2, the locking projection 3b of the lance 3 is engaged by a locking opening 4a of the terminal 4 as shown by an arrow (C) of FIG. 24. In this manner, terminal 4 is held in the accommodating chamber 2.
In the construction in which the terminal 4 is locked by the elastic lance 3, there is a possibility that the terminal 4 is shaken or removed from the accommodating chamber 2 when an external force such as tensile force is applied to an electric wire connected with the terminal 4.
It is necessary for the elastic arm 3a to have a considerable length (L) to allow the lance 3 to be elastic. As a result, the housing 1 is necessarily long in a terminal-inserting direction.